


twist around me like vines

by dysphoricbirds



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Chair Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Mild Smut, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Top Evan "Buck" Buckley, blink and youll miss it on the overstimulation, is this mild? i have no idea, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysphoricbirds/pseuds/dysphoricbirds
Summary: “Sorry about being late, I was-.” Eddie quickly stops when he sees Buck, his mouth going dry. The hotel door key in his hand slips out of his grip and drops to the carpet.Buck’s sitting in the lounge chair in the corner, his tie off, white dress shirt undone at the top under his black suit jacket, and a glass of whiskey in his hand- but he’s not mad. Not in the slightest. His eyes are daring and intense when he looks to Eddie over the edge of his glass and says, “Hey, baby.”Buck’s legs are spread in a way that makes Eddie’s heart race; he stumbles out an, “H-Hi.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 252





	twist around me like vines

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't even know if this counts as smut but here's... something. Please tell me if any of my tags are wrong/need to be updated! Title from Sara Bareilles' Wicked Love.

Eddie picks up his step as he gets off the elevator. He’s glad that he was able to make it to his cousin Marisol’s wedding- and that he was able to bring Buck to Texas with him. How Bobby managed to find coverage for both of them is beyond him. They haven’t been back since the wildfires two years ago and that whole trip was about work. It’s nice to have a weekend away that's just the two of them; Buck finally gets to spend time with the cousins that Eddie is always telling him about. It was good to catch up and laugh with them again-.

Even if said cousins kept him away from his husband  _ an hour  _ later than he originally planned on. 

Buck went back to their room well before Eddie; the party lights were starting to give him a headache. Even though he swore up and down that he didn’t mind how long Eddie stayed at the party, Eddie still feels bad walking in so late. It’s just after midnight when he checks his watch. He starts apologizing before he’s even shut the door.

“Sorry about being late, I was-.” Eddie quickly stops when he sees Buck, his mouth going dry. The hotel door key in his hand slips out of his grip and drops to the carpet. 

Buck’s sitting in the lounge chair in the corner, his tie off, white dress shirt undone at the top under his black suit jacket, and a glass of whiskey in his hand- but he’s not mad. Not in the slightest. His eyes are daring and intense when he looks to Eddie over the edge of his glass and says, “Hey, baby.” 

Buck’s legs are spread in a way that makes Eddie’s heart race; he stumbles out an, “H-Hi.”

Buck looks at him up and down and Eddie feels caught under his thumb in the best way. Buck gestures with two fingers, beckoning him closer. “C’mere.” 

Eddie can’t get over there fast enough. Buck stops him with a hand on his wrist when he reaches to take off his tan-colored suit and pulls Eddie into his lap instead. He’s not had enough alcohol to consider himself drunk, but it is making him feel warm all over- or at the very least, adding to it alongside the way Buck is looking at him. 

His legs hang off the side of the chair when he sits in Buck’s lap; Eddie slumps down immediately so that he can rest his head on Buck’s shoulder. His hand catches the edge of Buck’s open shirt and he can’t resist dragging his fingers across his bare chest. He reaches up and sucks a hickey into the skin of Buck’s neck, right under his jaw- just for good measure. 

Buck starts rubbing his inner thigh, slow at first and then moving further up the inside of his leg, squeezing as he goes and making Eddie gasp when Buck finally palms him through his dress pants. Buck's always been so good at this- making Eddie feel like every inch of him is on fire in all of the best ways. He can never get enough of it.

Buck starts talking low and right in his ear, absolutely edging him on. “I love seeing you like this, all spread out just for me. You’re so pretty like this; should get dressed up and do this more often- love making a mess of you.” 

Buck drags the palm of his hand firmly down the front of Eddie's pants, making him jerk and keen with want. If Eddie wasn't hard before he  _ definitely _ is now. He makes a needy noise in the back of his throat, pressing his head back against Buck’s shoulder and Buck's own moan echoes in his ear a second later. 

"And the  _ noises _ you make- it's better than heaven, I swear. So  _ good _ for me, Eddie." 

He flushes all over when Buck starts praising him; Eddie can't help it. It’s like fireworks going off across all of his nerve endings. 

Maybe he should book a room for the two of them more often. 

His legs spread with ease when Buck goes for his zipper and pulls him out. Buck’s smooth, warm hand closes around him and Eddie plants one foot on the floor, helping him grind and swivel his hips against Buck’s. Eddie breathes hotly into Buck’s neck as he continues stroking him, letting out a string of curses as he whines. He hasn’t come apart like this in ages and he knows it’s all because of Buck- and he’s got a good feeling that Buck knows it, too. 

There’s a familiar heat crawling up the base of his spine and he knows he’s not going to last much longer. Words start falling out of his mouth before he can even process them. “Please, Buck- please,  _ hmm _ , I want-.”

“C’mon, Eddie,” Buck says, the movement of his hand quickening. “Let go for me, baby. You’ve been so good for me. Cum for me like I know you want to. That’s it, just like that.” 

Eddie groans and gasps with each upstroke, chasing the feeling. When Buck groans and rolls his hips into Eddie’s ass, that’s it for him. The right amount of pressure on his dick and Buck’s rough voice pulls it out of him. Eddie’s vision goes black as he tosses his head back. His hips jerk and he gasps in time with the movement of Buck’s hand, his eyes rolling back when the sensation becomes too much.

Buck pulls his hand away, not caring in the slightest that he’s made a mess of both of their suits and smooths his fingers across the bottom of Eddie’s face, encouraging him to open his eyes again. When his thumb moves over Eddie’s lower lip, Eddie doesn’t hesitate to give access to his mouth and suck on it lightly. Buck makes a pleased noise only to pull his hand back a moment later; Eddie can’t help the quiet, child-like whine that slips out. 

Buck smirks down at the dazed look in Eddie’s eye. “I’m just getting something for you, hold on.” He reaches for the water bottle on the table behind him, cracking it open and pressing it to Eddie’s mouth. Even in moments like this, Buck is always one step ahead of him. 

Eddie tips his chin up when he’s had enough, tucking his head under Buck’s again, mumbling, “Give me a minute for my legs to work again, I’ll-.” 

Buck shakes his head, laughing a little. “You can make it up to me in the morning; I just wanted to hold you for a while.” 

Eddie grins tiredly and kisses the underside of his jaw. “Could’ve just said so.” 

Buck hums, reaching to pull Eddie’s other leg back onto the chair. He sits forward just enough to pull the blanket behind him off the back of the chair and cover Eddie with it. “This was more fun... relax, Eddie, I got you.” 

Buck’s free hand moves to hold Eddie’s head against his shoulder, his blunt nails dragging across Eddie’s short hair. His back is going to hate him for it later, but Eddie can hardly be bothered to care in a moment like this. He dozes off on Buck’s shoulder, staring up at the man he loves, grateful for moments just like this- already quietly planning to make more of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at this, please be gentle. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
